


【千幻|三十五】A

by ZOUsheng



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOUsheng/pseuds/ZOUsheng
Summary: 有的人祈祷科学，有的人把握奇迹。
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【千幻|三十五】A

【种下一只苹果，大概率会收获一棵树。】  
【有人嘴上说着想要梨暗地里却真情实感渴望苹果丰收，有人知晓基因的奥秘却由衷希望某天在树上的某处发现梨的黄。】

从前有个少年，他是人类科学文明的集大成者，他是人类文明复兴大业舞台上的主角。他大刀阔斧过关斩将，他收兵买马驰骋沙场。他遇到了一个自称心灵魔术师的青年，泛爱众的男孩心中孕育了回头看的念头身体也酿出那习惯，理智把阴影束成玫瑰别在胸前，它的刺妖艳耀眼如谣言。

它给他一切，它的尖锐它的忠贞它的华美它的毒烈它的细碎它的集中它的点到为止，一切都在距离的保持中有条不紊地叙事。

“你爱我。”青年耸肩微笑摩挲指腹，斩钉截铁向后平移。  
“你不爱我。”少年靠近，红色坦荡、宇宙爆炸、星辰毁灭。

话术、眼神，是欲擒故纵，是处处紧逼。

所有人都赞美无疾而终式完满。  
而向死而生不可能被普世讴歌。

阿门。

【“如果要结果了，苹果树的叶丛里有什么？”】  
【“也许有一切的开始。”】  
【“傍晚的黄，伊甸园的红，不同比例的橙，期待和失落和唯一和永恒。”】

后记：

突然发出的在lof最后一篇，致幻意识流。后记不吐不快，粉尘闪边。

这次先把窗户纸捅破叭，其实我是骗子呢。

文标原构想是【Apple/APPLE/apple】，到后来【APP】因为有“应用”的意思所以一度也是待选项。  
最后敲【A】是取【开始】，也是冠词是【一】的寻常泛用变体，很好玩，我是文字游戏爱好者乃至大小写洁癖来着。

summary和前两【】合着讲。首先，感情包含一切正面负面，爱≠爱情。

苹果是【感情的集合】，梨是【爱情】。魔术师是祈祷科学的人，表面说着什么都要打心底却隐秘渴求爱或者爱情。科学信徒是把握奇迹的人，知道种啥收啥精准打靶也想要全部。他们都很懂对方，所以有了正篇唯一的对话。

世人眼里操纵不可思议的人因知晓轨迹才展现可控的把戏，科学受人尊敬的原因正是它永远期待奇迹对自己既往实锤的真理重拳出击。这就是现实，交叠的图层和高维的生活，不是非黑即白非糖即刀，是网织成圆润也塑形棱角。  
（插一件很有意思的事，我把上面这段发了自己朋友圈然后和朋友聊科学迷信聊了蛮久。最后她问我“什么作品什么设定什么CP能让你这样写同人文后记？”，感觉很有意思，记一下。）

这也是为什么我着迷千幻的重要原因。不过和圈子说话的日子要到头了。感谢互联网，感受颇丰。

本来想挑战一下小童话儿童文学，到头来止步于小学生文笔。啥也讲不明白也不指望理解，意味不明的我不适合被方块字固定（挠头

剪断风筝线，让这篇的具体轮廓在读者心里自己飞算了。我懒得很。我是野河，我自己淌流。

很喜欢灵能第一季歌词的一句话，我发现传达起来太难了。  
【your life is your own.】

谢谢您的陪伴。感谢您的阅读。  
有任何想法都可以选择把评论留下。  
祝您晚安安安安安安安。


End file.
